pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl's Big Break
The forty-eighth episode of Season 38. Carl is asked by Phineas and Ferb to help them out with their latest project. Doofenshmirtz wants to stalk the activity of the OWCA. Episode Summary One day, Monogram is looking for some papers he lost. He asks Carl to find them for him. Carl can't take it anymore. Monogram is shocked. Carl can't stand him not thanking him, not paying him at all, and making him do a lot of stupid things. Carl storms out. Monogram feels kind of bad for Carl, but Perry comes in for his mission. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has hacked their main frame, so they're not sure what to do. He needs Perry to put a stop to him as quickly as possible, for who knows the things he could do to the OWCA super computer. Perry quick hops on his hover scooter and races off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are busy constructing the most extreme white water rafting course. They have Isabella, Baljeet, Haven, and Dylan with them. Dylan thinks this is too hard. Phineas agrees and looks for help. He finds Carl just wandering around. He asks if he would be interested in helping them out on their latest project. He isn't sure. Dylan will pay him. Phineas and Baljeet look at each other in confusion and just shrug. Carl instantly agrees and enters the backyard. Then, Isabella thinks he looks familiar. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is busy going through some computer files. Perry enters and he gets trapped inside a CPU chip. Doof explains to Perry his plan. He wants to hack into the OWCA's super computer so he can stalk them. He says this is a completely different story from his past Stalk-Inator. Perry struggles to get out of the CPU chip. Meanwhile, Carl is having fun constructing a white water rafting course. Then, Baljeet wants to hear the Quirky Worky Song. Phineas wonders what that is. Baljeet says not to think about it and go with it. The guy that plays the music comes and plays the instruments in the Quirky Worky Song. Finally, the white water course is complete. Phineas asks Carl if he wants to stay and go on a ride. He agrees and everyone piles into the raft. It was going to be extreme. Meanwhile, at the OWCA, alarms are going off like crazy. Doofenshmirtz had fully hacked the OWCA super computer! Monogram wasn't familiar with much technology. Carl was the only answer now! He tries to contact Carl via his watch. Carl answers and sees that the OWCA is in trouble. Carl sees he'll be over as soon as he can. Monogram hopes that Carl can get over there quickly. Meanwhile, Doof is laughing evilly like crazy. He had completed the evil task he had wanted to. Perry finally makes it out of his CPU trap and starts to fight Doof. It's one of the most epic battles they've ever fought. Finally, Perry reaches Doof's computer and begins to reset the OWCA's super computer from Doof's computer. Meanwhile, Phineas asks Carl if he wants another go on the raft. He wishes he could, but he has important business to attend to. Dylan gives him $5 and Carl is off. He finally reaches the OWCA, where he gets busy reseting the computer, along with Perry's work. After minutes of pure panic, the entire agency shuts down. Carl is afraid it didn't work. Doof thinks Perry blew a fuse in his building. Suddenly, the power in both places flickers back to life. Monogram congratulates Carl for his hard work and valiant effort, and he needs to make it up to him somehow. Doof, on the other hand, curses Perry the Platypus. Carl is treated to a day off tomorrow as a reward for his work, and Monogram thinks he is going to start paying him. Carl can't wait. Carl just hopes he can remember. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''One Wild Ride'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Carl: "So, aren't you guys a bit young to be making some of this?" *Phineas: "No, no we're not" Ferb's Line "I need to change my pants" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *Baljeet breaks the fourth wall by mentioning the Quirky Worky Song and how it plays every time the boys work on something Continuity *Carl mentions Monogram not thanking him ("Thanks But No Thanks") *The OWCA super computer is seen and mentioned ("Where's Perry?") *Carl helps Phineas and Ferb with another project, thus making Isabella think he looks familiar ("Undercover Carl") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Stalk-Inator ("So Long, Mario and Luigi") *The guy that plays the music is seen again ("Just Our Luck") Allusions *'Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games': The white water rafting course has a similar design to the Dream Discus course Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38